plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Steel-Will Durga
Steel-Will Durga is the former #1 Pro in Germany, just behind Kaskade and two behind Eisenfrau. He was a member of the international hero organization, the Prime 20. Appearance Felix Mann was a formidable man of militaristic muscle, standing proudly at 6’10” with a chiseled muscular physique, sporting a bald head, hardened facial features, and piercing blue eyes. In the battlefield, Felix only wore military cargo pants (sporting several pockets filled with various bits of metal, including copper, iron, bronze, nickel, steel and even golden coins) and combat boots, opting to go shirtless when about to display his muscles, and allowing little restriction for his Quirk to activate. Backstory The latest in the long line of militaristic Heroes, Felix Mann was raised from the get-go that strength is absolute, and that the weak would fall underfoot. Unfortunately, at a very young age, Felix was diagnosed with Vrolic’s Syndrome (Brittle Bones Disease) in his arms and shoulders, making him extremely vulnerable to bullies in his youth. However, Felix spited them and proved that he could be stronger. Amidst being chased by bullies, Felix stumbled upon a rock quarry with an open iron deposit. Utilizing his Quirk, he created his Living Armor from iron and fought off his bullies, beating many of them senseless. Not wanting to have others experience the same torment as he did, Felix vowed to become a Hero to become stronger and give strength to the weak, so that they may never know fear again. Upon achieving Pro-Hero status, Felix Mann gave himself the title of ‘Steel-Will Durga’ and rapidly rose up the ranks through various acts, including forming Stahlbattailon (Steel Battalion), the Militaristic Hero Organization, stopping a train with his bare hands whilst his hands were armored with liquid gold, and battling off an entire Villain horde with naught but a sledge hammer, cementing himself as one of Germany’s legendary Heroes. In due time, Felix eventually joined the Prime 20, a global Hero organization consisting of the best and brightest of the known world, many of whom also bearing the title of Rank One in their respective countries. While many of the Prime 20 were more approachable and recognized as icons of goodness, Felix was always viewed as pure strength, often being cited as the durable backbone that kept everyone in line and in shape. Truthfully, Felix was a very difficult person for many to work with, due to his very harsh demeanor and constant upholding of the rules. At one point, he got into an open skirmish with Aphrodite’s Right Hand, a French Rescue Hero and fellow Prime 20 member, when the Frenchman offhandedly compared Felix’s domineering nature to the Third Reich, causing Felix to fly into a rage and attempted to beat his fellow Hero into submission. Despite all of this, Felix was still very efficient at his job, a very vocal supporter of Angel of Justice and a strong advocacy for aiding those affected by Villain-Hero skirmishes. When the hidden civil war between the Prime 20 occurred, the official commencement of the Hero group falling towards a decline began when Aphrodite’s Right Hand, now the twisted and perverse Villain Left Hand of Astarte, challenged Felix to a duel… Only to outright murder him before the match could begin, severing the artery in his neck and decapitating him. His head was painted silver by Left Hand and, when the 10 traitors to the Prime 20 revealed themselves, was thrown onto the conference table of the Pantheon in a paper bag. Publicly, Steel-Will Durga was declared MIA, a statue of him was placed in his hometown of Stuttgart, Germany, and leadership of Stahlbattailon was transferred to his sidekick, Hauptarsenal (Major Arsenal). While his body was never found, people have already presumed the legendary Steel-Will Durga to be dead, and pay their respects to this fallen legend Personality Strength and indomitable will was EVERYTHING to Felix Mann. Already a hardened man with his militaristic and perfectionist mentality, Felix believed heavily in pushing the very essence of people to the limit, including himself, claiming that the strong will survive and triumph over the weak that Heroes proudly protect. While inspiring in public, Felix was known to predominantly have a massive stick up his ass when it came to rules, mannerisms, and punctuality, making him a very grating Hero to be around. In battle, Felix was often described as the incarnation of fury itself, charging head first into battle with naught but his bare fists and screaming his predominant motto: “Flesh is Weak, Steel is Power!” Quirk and Abilities Living Metal: Felix Man's quirk allowed him to absorb metals he touched, and form armor plating upon his body. Stats